Taking care of Daddy
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: When Natsu gets a cold, his five year old daughter wants to help her daddy feel better. Goes with Natsu's Family.
1. Chapter 1

Kaida walked slowly into her parents' bedroom to find them both still asleep, she smiled. Natsu was holding Lucy close to him and Lucy was smiling. Kaida loved her parents and was happiest when the family was all together.

She climbed onto the bed and wiggled her way in between them. When she was here, she knew she was safe. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Kaida woke to the sound of her parents talking softly, she listened silently.

"I'm fine, just a little cough."Natsu insisted. Lucy frowned.

"You feel really warm." she said with concern, Natsu took her hands, he seemed to be amused by the comment.

"Lucy, I always feel warm, I'm a-"

"Yeah, I know. But you're not always this warm, and that cough didn't sound good. I think you should lie down." Kaida opened her eyes to see her father standing in the corner of the room with her mother. Natsu suddenly turned from Lucy, coughing harshly. Lucy reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"See, that sounds awful, It looks like you've got a cold, lie down, you should take time to rest. You're a little pale."

"I'll be alright, you don't have to worry." Lucy leaned in, resting her head on his chest.

"Last time this happened it got really bad and-"

"Dragon slayers don't get sick too often, you hadn't seen it before, it looked worse than it was."Natsu soothed.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Kaida asked sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey little dragon, everything's fine."Her father said.

"But Mommy said you are coughing, when it happens to me, it is because I feel icky. Do you feel icky Daddy?"

"I'm alright Kaida." the child looked at her father for a long moment. She climbed down from the bed and walked over to them. Kaida threw her arms around Natsu.

"It's okay to feel icky daddy, I still love you and mommy does too. When I feel icky, you and Mommy tell me to take naps, you should have one too. Come on Daddy." Kaida took Natsu's hand and led him to him bed, Lucy watched in amusement.

"Okay Daddy, I will tuck you in so you will be happy and warm. Lay down, I can do it just like you and Mommy do."

"Kaida-"Natsu began but found himself being cut off by a sneeze.

"Poor Daddy, I love you very much, it's okay to take a nap, I promise I'll take care of Mommy and you" The salamander turned to his wife.

"Go on, lie down and rest." Lucy encouraged. "Don't let it get to the way it was last time." Natsu lowered himself onto the bed.

"Are you sure, it's a big job to take care of your family."

"I know, I'm a big girl now, I'm five and I'm your little dragon. I can do it."

"Alright Kaida" Natsu ruffled his daughter's hair causing her to giggle as he laid back against his pillows. The child pulled the blanket over her father and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll take good care of you." She said.

"I'm not worried baby, I know you will."

"I know what to do, Mommy will you come help me please?" Lucy moved to the bed.

"What do you need help with?" She asked allowing Kaida to take her hand.

"When I feel sick, you and daddy bring me juice, we should get some for my daddy." Lucy grinned.

"That's a great idea Kaida, come on." Kaida waved to Natsu.

"Bye-bye Daddy, don't worry, Mommy will come back with me and we will have juice. We won't leave you forever."

"That's good to know, I would miss you guys."

"Yes, we would be so sad without you too. I'm happy you're going to stay with us." Kaida said leading her mother from the room. Natsu couldn't help but smile. His daughter never ceased to amaze him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy followed Kaida into the room, carefully holding the glass of juice. Natsu watched his daughter slowly walk closer.

"Look Daddy I'm doing it, it's not spilling!" She exclaimed proudly.

"That's my girl, you're doing great." He encouraged sitting up in bed. Her father's words only seemed to make her smile widen.

"I can do it, I'm coming Daddy, don't worry, Mommy helped me get juice for you, just like we promised. Do you see, are you proud?" She reached the bed and held the glass out to Natsu.

"Yeah, I see, I'm always proud of you Little Dragon." Natsu praised. Lucy raised their daughter up to the bed where she immediately sat down next to her father.

"Mommy helped too, are you proud of my mommy?" Lucy grinned.

"yeah, I'm proud of Mommy too." Natsu admitted, sipping from the cup.

"Guess what Daddy." She looked up at him, showing her biggest smile.

"What Kaida?"

"We are proud of you too, because you're my daddy and you're the best one ever. I love you so much!" She cried snuggling into him. "Do you know what else Daddy... when I am sick, you read me my favorite story so I can go to sleep and have good and happy dreams. I will read to you." She jumped down and rushed from her parents room. Lucy chuckled, lowering herself to the edge of the bed and running her fingers through his pink hair.

"Our little girl sure loves her daddy." she said.

"Yeah, you know, I was so afraid when you told me we were gonna have a baby, I didn't know what to think. until then, I never thought about having kids. Now, I don't know what I'd do without you two. Still scared, but I love my little dragon. She gets this from you though, you're always taking care of me when I needed you."

"It's okay to be scared, being a parent can be the scariest job in the world, you're always worried if you make the right choices for them, when they get older, you worry because they're not always with you, it just means you love them. You're doing a great job, and just look at how proud she is of herself for look after you. " Lucy said gently. Natsu turned from Lucy and coughed, he leaned his head back against the headboard. His chest was beginning to ache.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu took her hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. It's just a cold." Lucy's response was interrupted by Kaida's return The young girl placed the book on the bed and climbed back up beside her father.

"It's story time Daddy, are you ready, it's the best story ever!"Kaida cried opening the book.

"Are you listening to the story Daddy?" She looked up at him, leaning back on her mother's pillows.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Natsu assured her.

"One time.. there was a pretty princess, her name was Kaida and she lived with her mommy and daddy. Do you see her daddy that's the princess in the window." Kaida pointed to the young girl's picture. Natsu and Lucy grinned, neither parent had the heart to point out that the book was upside down.

"I see her." Natsu confirmed and the child continued.

"One day, the princess's daddy had to go away, and she was sad. Her mommy gave her so many cuddles and kisses and hugs that she felt better. When her daddy came home, he gave her a big hug and promised never to go away forever. The princess was so happy that she her daddy would stay forever that she made him pictures and they played and played until it was nighttime and they had to go to sleep. Her mommy gave them both kisses and hugs and said good night. The end." Kaida closed the book turning back to her father.

"Did you like it Daddy, I read it just for you." Natsu stroked her hair affectionately.

"I think that's the best story I've ever heard." He said, taking another sip of juice.

"Even better than Mommy's?" She asked quietly, the dragon slayer leaned closer.

"maybe a little bit better than-"

"Hey!" Lucy cried, crossing her arms pretending to be angry. Knowing her family was only teasing.

"Don't worry Mommy, we like your stories too. You're a good story maker." She moved to hug her mother tightly.

"I love you Mommy." She said.

"I love you too Kaida. You're my most favorite daughter in the whole world."

"Silly Mommy, I'm your only baby."

"Yeah Lucy, you're so silly." Natsu teased.

"Like you're one to talk." She fired back.

"I'm not silly at all, right little Dragon?"

"You are silly Daddy, just like Mommy, you play silly games with me. It's okay to be silly Mommy and Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too Kaida." Natsu coughed harshly and sniffled.

"Oh no, Daddy is still feeling icky, Mommy, I know what else to do. We should give Daddy a nap time. While Daddy is sleeping, can we please make him some soup for lunch, it helps me to feel better."

Lucy placed an arm around her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we don't have everything we need to make it. We would have to go shopping." Kaida lowered her head.

"B-But I want to take good care of my Daddy, just like he does for us. I love my Daddy so much!" she sobbed.

"And I love you too. I love you and your mommy more than anything. You are taking good care of me, you brought me juice and read me a story, you even tucked me in."

"But I always have soup when I feel icky, then I get better."Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances.

"Maybe if you ask her nicely, Mommy can take you shopping, you had to go anyway didn't you Lucy?"Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah, but if you don't feel good it can wait." Lucy looked away.

"Kaida, go to your room and play for a few minutes, I have to talk to mommy." Kaida gave her father a hug and moved to do the same to her mother.

"Bye-Bye Mommy and Daddy, I love you so much."

"bye Little Dragon, we'll see you soon." Natsu promised as she rushed from the room.

"What's-"

"I think you should take her, this is really important to her and I'll be fine." Lucy leaned back in Natsu's arms, curling up on her side and resting her head on his chest.

"But what about you, if you need something-"

"I can get up and get it, I'm not dying and I have Happy to help if I need him to, he'll probably be up soon."

"Promise you'll be okay?" Lucy asked, enjoying the feeling of security and love she normally found in Natsu's arms.

"Promise, I'll be back in our room before you get home and there won't be any problems." Lucy hesitated before replying

"Fine, but we're not going to be gone long. Do you want me to get you anything specific?"

"I can't think of anything" Natsu answered. The two stayed that way for several minutes, the salamander ran his fingers gently through Lucy's golden hair.

"I guess I should get her ready." Lucy sat up semi-reluctantly.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of you two being out late by yourselves. If you want, 'I can-"

"No, you rest, we'll be fine. I just want you to get better."

"I will, be careful." He requested, Lucy smiled.

"Of course we will. " She leaned down to kiss Natsu only for him to stop her attempt.

"You know I love you Luce, but I'm-"

"You're sick, I know, I'm not afraid of a little cold, anyway, I know you'll take care of me if I get it." Natsu brushed back some hair from her face.

"I'll take care of you either way." Lucy leaned her head into his hand, placing hers on his arm.

"You always do Natsu, thank you." She pressed her lips to his softly before standing up.

"We'll see you soon, are you sure you're alright for us to go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the dragon slayer assured her, Lucy nodded.

"Love you." she replied with a smile.

"Love you too, more than you know." the celestial wizard turned, pulling the bedroom door closed behind her. She journeyed down the corridor to her daughter's room. Kaida was seated on her floor surrounded by her toys who also appeared to be ill also, lying on the floor, under the girl's baby clothes which served as blankets and pillows.

"Sorry you don't feel good, my daddy is feeling icky too. I'm a big girl now so I'm taking care of him. You'll be okay, you have a cold, daddy does too." the child explained to her patients.

"Kaida, come on sweetie, let's go get some things to make some soup for daddy." Lucy called, the girl smiled standing up.

"I'm sorry dollies, my daddy needs me and he is always here when we need him so I have to go now" she ran to her mother excitedly.

"Mommy, I love daddy, do you think he'll be so proud of us for making him feel better, I want him to be happy." Lucy hugged her tight.

"Baby, Daddy is happy, he has you and sometimes all mommies and daddies need is a hug and a smile from their little one and it makes everything feel better. He's been proud of you since you were born, for you just being here." Kaida took hold of her mother's hand.

"I'm lucky Mommy, do you know?"

"What makes you feel lucky?" Lucy asked feeling slightly puzzled by the five year old.

"I have the best mommy and daddy ever, you and daddy and Happy make me feel so happy and you even let me help out sometimes. I know I am loved and I get hugs and kisses. I'm lucky because I get to be your baby and my daddy is the best one." Lucy smiled.

"I'm pretty lucky myself, to have you and Daddy, we love you so much Kaida, we should get going though so daddy can have his soup."

"Okay Mommy, I'll be the best little dragon helper ever and Daddy will be better and play with me very fast right mommy?"

"That's right sweetie, you're already the best little helper." Lucy confirmed leading her to the front door and into the streets of Magnolia, through the entire journey, the smile never left the young child's face, she could only think of how much better her father would be after she helped make soup and how much fun the two would have once the cold was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, did we get everything for Daddy's soup, can we give Daddy his present when we go home will he like it lots?" Kaida asked holding out the small box proudly. Lucy shook her head, she could only imagine Natsu's reaction to the gift from his daughter.

"We need one more thing and then we can head back and yes, you can give Daddy his present...I'm sure he'll love it." Lucy replied, hoping she was right.

"I hope Daddy will be so happy with it, I picked it all by myself!" she cried happily.

"I know you did sweetheart, it'll be special to him." Lucy patted the child's pink hair affectionately. "We'll just go over here and then our shopping will be all done."

"Hey Lucy!" The familiar voice called from behind, Lucy turned to find Juvia and Erza making their way toward her, she smiled.

"Hey, you guys are getting some shopping done too?" She asked in greeting. Kaida looked around for her friend but frowned.

"Miss Juvia, where is Raidon?" Kaida tilted her head slightly.

"He stayed home with his daddy, they're playing while I get a few things." Juvia explained.

"I wish I could play with my Daddy, I love him very much." The five year old replied sadly.

"Natsu has a cold," Lucy explained noticing the concerned expressions on the women's faces.

"I see," Erza said bending down to Kaida's level. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be better soon." She smiled.

"I hope so, I'm a big girl now so I'm helping to take care of him. Daddy says I'm doing very good. I'm his little dragon!"She exclaimed proudly. "And Mommy and me bought him a get better present, I picked it out all by myself, Mommy says it will be special to Daddy."

"It will be, it's a gift from his little girl, he'll love it I'm sure." Erza said standing up.

"Me and Mommy are going to make my Daddy soup too, do you know how to make things?" Erza and Juvia grinned.

"Yes, I do." Erza answered. "It's part of being grown, you learn to look after yourself."

"My Mommy and Daddy look after me, they're very good at it."

"I can see that Kaida. Well, tell Natsu we hope he's feeling better soon, take care you too." Juvia said waving goodbye to her friend. Kaida took her mother's hand.

"I like them Mommy, can we play with Raidon someday?"

"maybe soon Kaida, we'll have to ask when Daddy's feeling better." Lucy led the child into the shop to retrieve the final ingredient, Kaida kept her mind on Natsu, she felt bad for him as she thought of him lying in bed feeling sick. She clutched the box tightly in her hand, the gift was sure to help him feel much better.

Natsu coughed and sniffled as he sat at the kitchen table feeling tired and achy. He took a sip of his water and sighed.

"Not feeling so good huh?" Happy asked entering the room, rubbing his eyes.

"No, not really. Got a cold." The dragon slayer answered.

"Being sick is the worst, do you need me to do anything?"Natsu shook his head, immediately regretting the action which triggered his dizziness, he groaned softly.

"Maybe you should see if Lucy can get you something for it." Happy suggested taking a bite of fish,

"She's already out shopping, Kaida decided she was gonna take care of me today so they went shopping for ingredients for soup." Happy yawned.

"Kaida really loves you, I remember once when I was little, you got sick and I helped take care of you. I didn't do a very good job though." the blue exceed admitted.

"You were little, like you said. You tried that meant a lot to me." Happy smiled.

"That was the first time you tried to share a fish with me, remember, so I'd feel better." Natsu turned his head, sneeze, and rested his head on the table.

"Yeah, I tried so hard to catch that fish and then I lost it. Lisanna had to help me get another one."

"It was a good try." Natsu assured him.

"I wanted you to be so proud of me, I was so scared when you go sick."

"Happy, I've always been proud of you, and it can be scary, it's not something you were used to, but I'm here and everything's fine." Happy finished off his breakfast.

"Thanks Natsu." He said softly.

"For what?" Natsu asked raising his head.

"I never said this before, but thank you for raising me and taking care of me. I'm glad you were the one that found me. Even if we do get on each others nerves sometimes and tease each other."

"We're a family Happy, that's what we do, take care of each other." Happy was about to reply when they heard the front door open and Kaida's excited voice entering the house.

"Mommy, I want Daddy to be better now, can we hurry please?" She asked coming into view.

"Kaida, sweetie, it doesn't work like that, you can't rush a cold. Daddy's going to be better but it'll take a couple days." Lucy explained being dragged into the kitchen by her daughter. Kaida stopped , narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Daddy...you are supposed to be napping now. You have to go back to bed now." She said sternly releasing her mother's hand and running over to Natsu.

"Busted." Happy laughed.

"Shut up Happy." Natsu fired back.

"No, no Daddy, that's not nice, come on, I have a surprise for you when you're all tucked in." Lucy and Happy watched in amusement as Natsu was pulled from his chair and back into the bedroom by the child. They followed close behind and lowered themselves onto the bed.

"Now you stay here and sleep. I love you very much and you'll be better soon." She laid the blanket over Natsu and held out the box.

"Surprise Daddy, I got you a present!" She cried as he took the object. Lucy leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I tried to talk her out of it, she had to have it for you, I'm sorry." She whispered much to Natsu's confusion.

"Open it Daddy, please?" Kaida pleaded. Natsu smiled, lifting the lid on the box. Happy turned away to hide his laughter as the gift was removed from the box.

Kaida grinned happily. Natsu turned the red and pink swirled bracelet in his hand noticing the small charms dangling from it. A silver dragon and a heart caught his eye.

"Do you like it Daddy, it is a little dragon just like you call me. I wanted to give you a heart because I love you very much. I named the dragon Kaida!" Natsu grinned.

"It's awesome, I love it." He said hugging the child who giggled in his arms.

"I picked it all by myself, Do you want to put it on?" She asked hopefully.

"Heck yeah I'm gonna put it on, it's great." He said slipping it onto his wrist. Lucy couldn't help but feel impressed by her husband's reaction to the gift.

"Will you wear it next time we go see our friends Daddy?" Happy chuckled.

"Don't see why not, it's a special present from my little dragon." He said.

"I love you Daddy, You're the best Daddy ever. Mommy, we should make Daddy's soup now. Daddy needs it to feel better." She reached out and pressed a small hand to Natsu's forehead.

"You're still very warm, I know how to help. Happy, do you want to help me too?" the blue exceed took a moment to gather himself together before answering.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Well, Daddy is very hot, Mommy puts cool cloths on me when I am hot, we need some water and cloths. Is that okay Mommy and Daddy?" She asked turning to her parents.

"You don't have to do all that, I'm fine. Why don't you take Mommy and Happy and go play out-" Kaida shook her head.

"No, no. I want to help, so you will know I love you and get better." She explained. Natsu sighed.

"I do know you love me baby girl. You tell me all the time and you make me drawings and -"

"Yes, but I want to be helpful and make you happy."

"You do that too." He replied. Kaida stood up.

"I'll show you more Daddy. I'm still going to help. Come on Happy!" She called as she watched her friend spread his wings and rise into the air.

"Aye Sir!" he said taking hold of the child and flying out of the room. Lucy moved closer to her husband, running her fingers through his hair.

"You'd really wear that to the guild hall for her?" She asked.

"Lucy, did you see how happy she was to give it to me, it's not exactly something I would've picked out myself but when your five year old brings you a gift like that, it doesn't matter how tough you are, you wear it."

"aw, you're such a great dad, I'm proud of you." she gazed into his eyes as she stroked his hair softly.

"You know, it kinda reminds me of a present I once gave Igneel when I was really little. It was a leaf of some kind, I liked the colors and thought it was the best one in the world. I was so happy to give it to him and he-I mean I don;t know what I expected him to do with it-" A coughing fit cut him off and it was another moment before it stopped.

"What did he do with it?" Lucy pressed genuinely interested in the story.

"He looked at it, then nuzzled me a bit, that's how he showed me affection. Then he said it was one of the best presents he'd ever been given but his most favorite gift ever was having me."

"That's so sweet." Lucy cooed.

"Yeah, I never once thought he didn't love me, it was something he never let me forget, he could be tough on me but even then it was always there."

"Oh Daddy, we're back now, Happy helped me get everything." Kaida made her way to the bed, setting the cloths down on the bed while Happy placed the bowl of water on the bedside table.

Kaida placed the cloth into the bowl and pulled it out, squeezing it as best she could.

"Happy, will you help make sure it's all gone?" She asked handing it to him. Happy took it and carefully squeezed it over the bowl and gave it back,

"Lay still now Daddy, or it's going to fall off and it won't help because it will be on the floor." she placed it gently on Natsu's forehead. The salamander seemed to relax more into his pillows, the cool sensation gave him a feeling of comfort with the fever he was currently dealing with. He wouldn't tell his family, but the heat had begun to bother him a bit.

"Thanks Little Dragon, that does feel better." he admitted.

"That's good Daddy, now take a nap and when you wake up Mommy and me will have soup just for you." Natsu had to admit that a nap sounded great at that point.

"Are you sleepy?"

"A little bit." He said. The child patted his hand,

"Poor Daddy, you go to sleep now. Goodnight Daddy, I love you have happy dreams." She said quietly.

"Night little dragon, I love you too." Lucy kissed his cheek.

"We'll be in to check on you again soon, just get some rest." Natsu could no longer fight to stay awake, he closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu became aware of his family's voices coming from the next room but lay still, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew Kaida would come running in at any moment to see if he was awake, pulling Lucy along with her.

"Daddy has been sleeping for a long time Mommy, I'm so sad." Kaida said, her voice just loud enough to reach her father.

"He's fine, he's just sleepy because he doesn't feel well. You know how sleepy you feel when you're sick?" Lucy pointed out. Kaida nodded.

"Well, it's the same for Daddy and even me and Happy, that's just how it works. But we get better and everything turns out okay right?"

"Yeah, and my Daddy is big and strong so he will be all better very soon!' The child exclaimed, cheering up almost instantly.

"That's right. Now, finish your dinner and we'll go check on him okay?"

"But Mommy, Daddy always has dinner with us, I miss him." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry Kaida, I know that's what you're used to. Daddy will be back at the dinner table with us soon."

"Mommy, can we check Daddy and have dinner with him now, I'll feel so happy?" Lucy sighed.

"Sweetie, I don't think eating in-"

"Oh please Mommy, we can take the soup to my daddy. He'll be so happy and he could be hungry Mommy." The child pleaded. Lucy smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Alright Kaida. Let's go see Daddy." She said, walking to the kitchen and returning with a tray containing the soup.

"Do you want to bring your plate, you can carry it carefully. Use both hands, I have your drink already." Kaida grinned, slipping her hands around the plate and walking slowly behind her mother.

"I'm doing it, just like with Daddy's juice. I'm getting better at it."

"I can see that, we're almost there." Once inside the room, Lucy set the tray on the bedside table and did the same with Kaida's plate, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. She crawled over to her father and laid down next to him.

"Daddy?" She whispered softly. "Daddy are you still sleeping?" Natsu opened his eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm up." he said with a sniffle.

"Oh good, I missed you. Mommy helped me make some soup just for you Daddy, will you please try it so you can feel better?" The dragon Slayer pushed himself up yawning. 

Lucy leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little I think." He replied as Lucy set the tray on his lap and handed Kaida her plate.

"Mommy says we can have dinner with you because you are sick in bed and can't come to the table with us." The girl explained taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Cool, kinda like a picnic only in the house." Natsu replied.

"Uh-huh. See mommy, Daddy's fun." Lucy chuckled,

"He can be."Lucy lowered herself down onto the bed next to her husband.

"Please try it Daddy, Mommy helped me make it and is made with lots and lots of love from me!" Natsu who didn't have the heart to tell his daughter that presently, he couldn't taste much of anything, raised a spoonful to his mouth and swallowed. He smiled at Kaida.

"I think it's the best soup ever, great job you guys." He praised, Kaida's smile widened.

"It's the best soup for the best Daddy!" Kaida declared.

"You guys sure do know how to take care of me, thanks."

"You're welcome Daddy. We love you so very much. I hope you're better soon, I will be so happy and then we can play and go see our friends, can I please play with Raidon when we go see everyone, can I tell them you are all better then?"

"Sure, and you can tell them you helped if you want to." When Natsu had finished eating, Lucy placed the tray on the bedside table and laid down next to him, Kaida rested in the middle. The girl placed a small hand on her father's forehead.

"You still have a fever Daddy, I hope it goes away soon, it's time for you to go to sleep, I feel better when I have soup and go to sleep. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodnight Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow,but don't be sad. I'll stay here tonight so I can help Mommy make you better." She yawned snuggling into the pillows.

"It's been a long day little Dragon, you should sleep,you did real good today and I'm just gonna sleep for a while. I think that'll help too." Natsu stroked her hair affectionately.

"Can I help tomorrow too?"she asked hopefully.

"We'll see how I feel." He replied.

"Okay Daddy. Tomorrow, I'm going to make pretty drawings just for you."

"Sounds great, we can put 'em on the wall so everyone can see." It didn't take long for Kaida to fall asleep. Natsu sat up, rearranging his pillows to prop up his head.

"you okay?"Lucy asked raising her head.

"Yeah, damn cold just-" He was cut off by a harsh coughing fit. He leaned back against the pillows once it had stop. Lucy crawled out of bed and walked over to Natsu's side, she sat down on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Close your eyes and try to rest." She said softly.

"You don't have to do this, You've been taking care of everything today, I'm fine so If you want to-"

"Shh, rest. This usually helps you and I don't mind at all."

"You're too good to me Lucy." He replied, feeling himself beginning to drift into sleep. The blonde wizard leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Our family is my entire world Natsu, I love you so much." the dragon slayer smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, We'd all be lost without you."

"You'll never have to feel that way, because I'm always going to be right here with you, through good times and difficult times, colds or anything else life can throw at us." Natsu closed his eyes an was soon asleep. Lucy would stay awake that night, her concern for Natsu was growing. She hoped she was overthinking the situation and that her husband would be feeling better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy sat beside Natsu watching him attempt to catch his breath after a harsh coughing fit. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _Are you alright, do you want me to get-"_

" _No. I'll be fine. I've been worse it's just a cold." Natsu replied. The two wizards had only recently gotten engaged and moved in together. Lucy had never seen the dragon slayer like this and it was enough to frighten her._

" _It doesn't look like a cold to me, I think you should see someone about this." Lucy suggested, her voice showing her concern. Natsu shook his head._

" _I told you, I'm fine. Dragon slayers are different in a lot of ways Lucy, we don't get sick often not counting motion sickness. When we do end up with colds, they're different too. It's not life threatening or anything like that, I'm sure it looks worse than it really is."_

" _It looks really bad, I'd feel better if you at least got yourself checked out" Natsu took her hand._

" _Lucy, I need you to trust me now, if I thought something was wrong, I'd take care of it."_

" _Why don't I believe that?" Natsu tightened his grip on her hand._

" _Because I never gave you reason to believe it, I've always been reckless but it's different now/ Now you're here and I made you a promise, that I'd share my life with you,I love you Lucy and I'd never do anything to hurt you."_

" _If something ever happened to you...it would hurt me so-"_

" _That's why you need to trust me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I'll know if I need to have it taken care of, I'll do whatever I have to so I can be here for you, it'll be okay." Natsu turned from her coughing hard for what felt like en eternity before gasping for air , this time, leaning to the side and becoming silent._

" _Natsu!" she shouted but realized he was unable to reply._

" _Natsu, I'll-"_

" _J-just st-stay with me for a wh-while, please?"He asked finally causing Lucy to become conflicted. In the end, the blonde wizard sighed, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached out and stroked his soft pink hair lovingly, tears falling from her eyes._

" _Alright Natsu, I trust you." She whispered._

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Her thoughts quickly collected themselves and she turned her attention to her family. Natsu and Kaida were both still asleep, beside her daughter, Happy snored softly having joined them during the night.

"Please feel better today Natsu." she reached out, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"You still have a fever." she said quietly.

"M-Mommy?"Kaida called rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here sweetie, did you sleep good?" Kaida yawned then nodded.

"I had a happy dream, My daddy was all better and we went outside and played together, Happy was there and he was being so silly. Daddy said I could fly with Happy and we went all the way to the moon and when we came back You said you were happy because I was not gone forever and then I got lots of hugs from you and Daddy!" The child giggled softly.

"Sounds like it was quite an adventure." Lucy smiled at her daughter.

"Oh yes, It was mommy. Is Daddy all better now?"

"No Kaida, I'm sorry he's still sick. " Kaida frowned, turning to her father.

"My poor daddy, I am trying to make you better, why are you still icky?" Lucy lifted the child into her arms.

"Honey, colds need time to go away, it's not something you did or didn't do."

"Daddy will still love me a lot because I tried."

"Baby, Your daddy would love you no matter what, you know that. Daddies love their children unconditionally."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, it means there's nothing in the world you could do that would make us stop loving you. You will always be Daddy's little dragon and mommy's special little lady. Are you hungry, should we go get some breakfast?"Lucy offered.

"Yes, my little tummy is hungry, can we make some for Daddy and Happy too?"

"we'll see."Lucy carried her into the kitchen."

"Can we have pan capes?" Kaida asked hopefully causing her mother to hide her amused grin behind her hand.

"Pan cakes sweetie, would you like to help me?"Lucy offered.

"Yes, can we check on Daddy soon, we can take more juice and give him get better hugs. "

"I'm sure he'd like that, but let's let him sleep a little longer."Lucy suggested.

"Okay Mommy. I will get Daddy's cup." Kaida rushed to the cupboard, pulling a chair along with her. She opened the door and peered inside. A blue glass caught her eye. She took hold of it and carefully climbed down, holding the object out to her mother.

"I found it Mommy, here it is. I picked it just for Daddy, do you remember?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, you bought that for him with your own money. It was the very first time you got anything by yourself and you gave it to Daddy, that makes it very special to him."Lucy placed a small plate of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Thank you Mommy, I like it when you make them, you are the best mommy ever. Even better than anyone"

"Thank you sweetie. Eat your breakfast so we can see Daddy."Lucy sat down to her own plate. In the bedroom, Natsu's eyes were opening, his head ached and his throat was hurting. He moaned softly at the pain before closing his eyes again. He pulled the blanket closer to his body, he felt himself beginning to drift, he wasn't sure how long he had been that way but soon heard Kaida calling for him.

"Daddy, are you still sleepy, we have more juice, and I have hugs for you." Kaida said climbing up beside him.

"Yeah Kaida, I'm still sleepy, still not feeling too good." He replied pushing himself up. Kaida placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Daddy, you can go back to sleep soon." Lucy sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Natsu?"She asked with concern.

"My throat and head are killing me right now. I'll be-"

"Oh no, I don't like that, Daddy I don't want you to be killed!" Kaida sobbed. Natsu sighed.

"It's not really gonna kill me, Little Dragon. It's just something people say sometimes when something really hurts." the child rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Promise Daddy, I don't want you to go away from us." Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"I promise. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'll stay with you and your mommy for a very long time." he soothed.

"then I am very happy, I would cry forever if my daddy went away."

"Well you won't have to cry forever cause I'm right here."Lucy smiled.

"It's funny how scared of being a dad you were, I knew when she was born you two would be close. The second she looked into your eyes, I could see how much you love her. Now, Natsu, I'm so proud of you. You take such good care of us and you're so good with her."

"Daddy, it makes me happy that I get to be your baby. You're even a better daddy than Raidon's daddy." Natsu grinned.

"You think so?"

"I know it Daddy, I do. You're so nice to me and you hug me and tell me stories and take me to see everyone. When you have to go away, you even get me presents. I love Happy too, he's part of our family."

"That's right." Natsu confirmed.

"I'll go out and get you some medicine, if there's anything else you need, let me know, I'll go get ready and then-"

"Mommy, can I stay here and take care of Daddy until you get him medicine?"

"No Kaida, Daddy needs to rest, that means we have to let him sleep when he can, you need someone with you."

"Daddy will be with me, he likes to, don't you daddy?"

"Yeah, I love spending time with you."

"Do you want me to stay and make you all better?"

Kaida-"

"It's fine Lucy, I gotta get up anyway. I spent too much time in our room."

"You still need to rest, I don't want you overexerting yourself." Lucy said with concern.

"I'll be fine, Kaida's been doing great. Happy's here if I need help with her." Natsu assured his wife. '

"I have to take care of my Daddy, Mommy, because you have to get the medicine and Daddy will need lots of hugs to feel better. You can't give him hugs if you go shopping. I can even read a story to him and everything!" Kaida gave her mother a pleading look. Lucy sighed.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" She asked Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I won't take long." She replied sternly.

"Silly Mommy, daddy wouldn't do that, I wouldn't let him."

"See, She's your daughter Lucy, she's just like her mother. I'm real glad she is, I wouldn't want our little girl to be like me, the things I do, to think of her even trying to start fights and-"

"But Daddy, You aren't bad. I love you. I want to be your little dragon forever!"

"And you will be, but that doesn't mean you have to act like me. I want you to learn from the things I do and make better decisions. I want you to be who you are, with a lot more sense than I have." Lucy chuckled.

"You can give some good advice sometimes." She got up and readied herself for her journey. She kissed her husband and daughter, and set off to complete her task.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Daddy, you sit here and I'll get the book. I can pick a good one. Maybe one that mommy made. The one with my name on it." Kaida pulled Natsu over to the sofa and dashed off to her room.

"Still not feeling good?" Happy asked sleepily.

"No, my throat hurts now too." Natsu answered.

"Sore throats are the worst. Did you tell Lucy?"

"Yeah, she left to get something for it, Kaida wanted to stay here." Natsu explained.

"That was nice, I guess she really meant it when she said she wanted to make sure you were better."

"She's just like Lucy. When someone she loves is sick, she won't stop until they get better." Kaida appeared dragging her blanket and favorite bear. She lovingly spread the cover over Natsu and handed him her toy,

"Is it better Daddy, are you warm?" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah Kaida, thanks."the child turned to Happy.

"Hi Happy, I'm helping Daddy, He is feeling icky."

"Hey Kaida, you're doing a great job, keep it up." Happy encouraged. The child climbed up and threw her arms around 'Natsu.

"I'm going to give you lots of get better hugs Daddy." Kaida announced, doing just that.

"Aw, she loves you." Happy cooed. Kaida climbed down and made her way to the exceed.

"I love you too Happy. You're my favorite kitty." Happy soon found himself in a tight embrace.

"I hope the medicine will make Daddy all better, then we can play outside again. Maybe Raidon will play too and mr. Gray."

"Maybe, I'm sure your mommy knows what to get to make him feel better." Happy assured her as she released him.

"Mommy's smart she always knows what to do, right Daddy?"

"Yeah, She's pretty good at that." Kaida's grin suddenly became a frown.

"Oh no, Daddy, I forgot to bring you a pillow, you can't get better without a pillow so you can be comfy." Before Natsu could reply the child rushed off to her bedroom and returned with her own pillow.

"There, now you can be comfortable. Mommy will be home soon with medicine, but it's okay Daddy, sometimes Mommies and Daddies need to take some, I still love you lots."Kaida comforted, patting his hand lovingly.

"I love you too, little Dragon."

"Even when I feel icky, Daddy, or the time I got sick when you were holding me and my tummy felt yucky?"

"Always and no matter what Kaida. We tell you that all the time because it's true." Natsu turned his head to cough, sighing at the pain it caused, Kaida climbed up beside him.

"Do you really mean it Daddy, even if I don;t listen very good sometimes?" The dragon slayer pulled his daughter close.

"Kaida, we're not very happy when you don't listen to us, but no matter what you do, you're always my daughter and I'm never gonna stop loving you. You, your mommy and Happy are my world. I can't ask for anything better."

"What if someone said they would give you bunches of toys if you gave me to them, really fun ones?" Natsu smiled.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything at all." The child rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"You're the best Daddy ever. You make my tiny heart happy."

"You make mine happy too, baby." No one had noticed the front door open or that Lucy was now watching her family, having heard the last part of the conversation. Her heart melted. So much had changed since she first met Natsu, but she had never expected that one day, their lives would be so full of joy. It was in her opinion, the arrival of Kaida that magnified their happiness. She sighed contentedly.

After only a moment, she made her way over to her family.

"Hey you two, I'm home." She announced, kissing Natsu's forehead.

"Mommy!" Kaida cried excitedly, greeting her with a hug. "Mommy, guess what."

"What sweetie?" Lucy asked, placing the bag with the medication next to Natsu.

"Daddy loves us so much." Lucy chuckled warmly.

"Yeah, he does." Lucy cuddled the child.

"Mommy, we should give my daddy some medicine now, he is not feeling very good." Kaida handed the bag to her mother.

"I can take it on my own, I'm-"

"No, no Daddy, we are taking care of you, so mommy can help me get the medicine for you." Happy chuckled, earning a sharp glare from Natsu.

Lucy measured out the liquid and held it out to Natsu,

"But Mommy, you always hold it for me and tell me to pick my head up to take it."

"Yeah, but Daddy's a grown up sweetie, he's big enough to do things by himself and you give me a hard time about taking medicine."

"That's cause it's so yucky." Kaida said, a look of disgust forming on her face.

"I know, medicine isn't supposed to taste good. We just have to take it anyway sometimes."

"Poor daddy, it's okay, I'm proud of you for taking it. You did a good job." She praised, patting Natsu's hand. "Now you can have something yummy to eat and take a nap, do you want to have my dolly?"

"You already gave me your bear, I'll be fine with that, thanks."

"Yes, Fluffy will take good care of you when you sleep. She helps me too."Lucy stroked her daughter's hair. Natsu coughed, Kaida tilted her head.

"It didn't work Mommy, daddy is coughing again." She frowned.

"Medicine takes time, baby. He only took it once. Maybe we should go and see about dinner, we can make more soup for Daddy."

"Will that be okay, Daddy, do you want to have some, it's special because it's from Me and Mommy, just for you. Does that make you so happy?"

"Yeah, it does. I mean not everyone in the world gets special soup made for them like I do, that's awesome." Natsu replied.

"Yay!" The child shrieked excitedly, pulling Lucy into the kitchen. "don't worry Daddy, it will be done soon." she cried over her shoulder.

"You know, with a family like this one, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about anything. Seems like they have it all under control."

"Yeah,"Natsu agreed. "I couldn't ask for a better family."


	7. Chapter 7

Kaida hummed softly, she lay on the floor in front of the sofa, coloring. Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's hair as he lay with his eyes closed, still under his daughter's blanket.

"Daddy, can I tell you something?" Kaida asked softly.

"Anything you want." her father replied.

"I'm sad that you feel icky, but I am happy too, It makes me happy because you get to stay home with me and Mommy. I get sad when you go away from us."

"Sorry Little Dragon, I don't like being away from you either, but sometimes I have to go get some money." Natsu explained.

"Oh. But Daddy, I miss you when you go away, I know you come back, but I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, I come home as fast as I can."

"I know. Then I get to have Daddy hugs and presents, but if you would be home with us, I wouldn't mind not having presents." Natsu couldn't help but feel guilty, He moved to the floor beside his daughter.

"I know you like it when we're all together, I do too. If I didn't go, we wouldn't be able to have things like-"

"I wouldn't mind. My daddy is better." Kaida said grabbing her purple crayon. "I know that you do it for me and Mommy so we will be okay. Thank you Daddy. I wish you could be with us more." Natsu looked to Lucy, who seemed to share his feelings.

"Kaida, when I'm feeling better, maybe I can find a job that I can take you and mommy with me, then you can see why it's important." The child instantly turned from her art and latched onto her father.

"Really Daddy, I can go too, to have time with you?"

"Yeah, first job I find that's safe enough, we'll go. You okay with that Lucy?" Lucy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. I think she'll like that." Natsu turned away from his daughter to sneeze.

"It's okay Daddy, will you color with me?"

"I'm not really a creative person, but I'll sit with you while you color. Maybe Mommy wants to color." Kaida turned to Lucy.

"Oh please Mommy, will you make pretty things with me, I'm making a get better present for my Daddy. He'll be better very soon, he said so. Daddy wouldn't say it if it wasn't right." Lucy took a piece of paper and the pink crayon an began to draw. Kaida giggled.

"Mommy loves pink, just like me. Daddy, what color do you like?"

"Red and orange." Natsu replied turning to sneeze. Kaida giggled.

"Silly Daddy, you like fire colors, Mommy says they're called warm colors, I do lots of art with my mommy."

"yeah, I know."

"Can I make art when I get big like you?"

"Sure, you can do anything you want" the dragon slayer reached for the blanket and pillow.

"Hey, are you really okay?"Lucy put down her crayon and moved closer to her husband. She watched as he lay down on the floor, covering himself with the blanket.

"Just tired, kinda cold."

"Do you want to go lie down in bed?"

"I'm good here" Lucy brushed back a few strands of pink hair with a sigh.

"You'd tell me wouldn't you?" she asked quietly, hoping Kaida couldn't hear.

"Tell you what?"

"If you weren't okay." Natsu opened his eyes, staring straight into Lucy's.

"Yeah, don't worry so much, I keep telling you everything's fine." he replied weakly.

"I know but you seem...different off and on, like you're okay, then you're like this and after the last time-"

"It's not gonna be like last time." Natsu promised.

"How do you know?"

"It's okay Mommy, Daddy knows if he feels okay. I'm worried too but I trust my Daddy and he even took medicine. He will be okay soon, right Daddy?"

"Actually, I think I do feel a little better, the medicine just makes me really tired. I'll take a nap and then-"

"You can play with me?"Kaida asked hopefully.

"Probably." Natsu said sleepily.

"What does that mean daddy, is it good?"

"Yeah, it means I'll be able to play with you when I wake up, it might not be very long though.,"

"That's okay, I won't be sad, I promise. You're the best Daddy ever."

"Natsu, are you sure, don't push yourself too-"

"I'm not going to, it's fine." The dragon slayer insisted. Kaida smiled, placing her crayon on the floor. She took the paper in her hand and crawled over to Natsu, lying down on her side to face him,

"Daddy, I made this for you so you'll get better. Do you love it?" Natsu smiled.

A tall red stick figure with spiked pink hair appeared to be pushing a small pink figure on a swing, while a taller pink figure watched, holding a tiny oval shape that smiled up it.

"See, the big red one is you Daddy, and I'm pink like mommy, My mommy is bigger than me. Happy is hiding." the child explained.

"Cool, but what's that thing your mommy has?" the dragon slayer asked.

"Silly daddy, that's my baby sister." Instantly Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" He asked.

"No, I don't know where she got that. Kaida, you don't have a baby sister."Lucy said in shock.

"I know Mommy, but I really want to have one. I'm taking good care of Daddy, I will help take care of a sister too." Natsu lowered his head back onto the pillow.

"Things don't work that way Sweetheart." Lucy said.

"Oh. How do they work?" Natsu pulled the blanket over his head to hide the embarrassed shade of red on his face,

"We can talk about that when you're older, right now, let's just focus on Daddy." Lucy said.

 _If you weren't sick right now..._ The blonde wizard thought, glaring at her husband. Her expression softened when a series of sneezes and coughs were heard, followed by a soft moan. Lucy sighed.

 _I can be angry later"_ she decided, moving behind him and resting her head on his shoulder lovingly. Kaida snuggled in close to her family, She could hardly wait for her father to be ready to play.


End file.
